SmPC34
is the 34th episode of Smile Pretty Cure!, and also the 423rd episode of the Pretty Cure all series. Synopsis Miyuki was happy as Reika announced there was go ing to be a Fashion Concert but Toyashima got mad and left leaving his friend sad and Miyuki also sad. Majorina was figuring out how to defeat the cures by checking the book and she went away and found it how to defeated them. It was sunset and the girls were sad and were talking that why did Toyashima said it was boring but Miyuki didn't want that to happen and she said she will make him join and help. In class the girls were seeing Yayoi's book about Fashio n Shows they decided to decorate first and than made the stage and do the dresses but than in Miyuki's mind she thought of a idea that people can dress up as people in stories and people decided to be in groups and loved Miyuki's idea. Than Toyashima was there and left but Miyuki said what was he going to be but than he left leaving his friends again alone. Miyuki was sad and chased and told him why he didn't want to join and he told that he wanted to be on a band. In the morning the girls were eating and Miyuki s hared the news she knew from Toyoshima and told to make him join. In class Toyoshima was going to leave but than he saw the girls and said no again leaving them mad. In the other class they were doing clothes and Nao was sewing leaving many people really curious how she did that, Reika was measuring and Yayoi was cutting the clothes to make it better, but Akane was doing a piggy nose and had a plan. Toyoshima was in the roof and than Akane came with a piggy nose and Yayoi with Miyuki were waring them he said it was boring and Akane became angry and wanted to chase him but Yayoi and Miyuki stopped her. Reika tried also but she failed and Nao failed also leaving the girls tired. Yayoi came and had Peter Pan's hat and tried to give it to him but he didn't want to and left. Miyuki and the others were done with their clothes and than Toyoshima came and saw them but he left again, Miyuki became sad again and chased him. Than she saw him playing the guitar and than he sa id to himself he wanted to join but he was afraid to Miyuki knew that he wanted and tried to say bu Majorina came and summoned a Akane out of Toyoshima's guitar the girls came and transformed and tried to fight but they coudn't because the Akanbe made bad music and the cures had to hold their ears, Candy wasn't affected by it and produced a banana out of the banana decor and threw it to the Akanbe. The Akanbe fell down and it was the turn for the c ures to do Royal Rainbow Burst and they defeated the akanbe. Everything got back to normal and Toyoshima finally accepted to join in, everyone got happy and the stage was done along with the dresses and people started invting people to come and Miyuki was happy like the others but her heart was paunding and she was super excited and the concert was going to begin. It was te concert it finally started with Toyos hima and his band playing and Toyoshima was wearing Peter Pan clothes. Everyone started and they were dancing and singing. Yayoi came as Red Ridding Hood and paired with a wolf boy. Akane came as a Arabian Princess paired with a Arabian Prince. Nao came as Alince in Wonderland and Reika came as Asian Princess. Miyuki was Cindrella and was excited but than she saw Toyoshima winking at her she was cheered by her friends, she danced till the concert finished and she was Ultra Happy! Trivia *This episode is similar to Episode 36 of Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, where during the school festival the main Cures hold the fashion show with music bands and features the insert song during that event. *The Cures summer uniform switch back to their first uniform. Characters Cures *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty Mascots *Candy Villains *Majorina *Hyper Akanbe Secondary Characters *Nanairogaoka Class 2-2 Gallery Ep.34.main.jpg|Miyuki as Cindrella, with Toyoshima as Peter Pan SmPC34AkanePrincess.PNG|Akane as an Arabian princess SmPC34YayoiRedHood.PNG|Yayoi as Little Red Ridding Hood SmPC34NaoWonderland.PNG|Nao as Alice in Wonderland SmPC34ReikaMoon.PNG|Reika as Princess Kaguya wall_smile_34_1_S.jpg|Smile Pretty Cure! Episode 34 wallpaper SmPC34.Wallpaper2.PNG|This episode's 2nd wallpaper from Pretty Cure Online. Akan.ep34.jpg|This episode's Akanbe Category:Episodes Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Smile Pretty Cure! episodes